Think Twice: The 52nd Hunger Games
by JayD98
Summary: There's one rule for this year's Hunger Games: Think Twice. Always.
1. Final Tribute List

***-*-*JAYD'S 52****nd**** HUNGER GAMES*-*-***

**District One**

Male- October Jones: Age 18. Dark-skinned male. Tall, well-muscled, sort of violent. Wants to learn how to use knives. Thick curly black hair and chocolaty brown eyes. His quiet and tends to keep to himself. He's most skilled at hand-to-hand combat.

Female- Raylee Fox: Age 15. Tall and slender but strong. She has dark brown hair with caramel eyes and a light tan. She's skilled in daggers and swords.

**District Two**

Male- Carlo Vapon: Age 15. Short, dirty blonde hair. Slight freckles. Green eyes with dark brown spots. Is a bit taller than Circa, and has trained for the Hunger Games since he was 7, along with Circa. His sister is his best friend, and sometimes they know whats happening to one another. Kind of arrogant, but is nice and shares a lot of things with Circa.

Female- Circa Vapon: Age 15. Long, wavy, dirty blonde hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail. Her eyes are a deep green with a few flecks of brown in them. She's normally up beat and happy. She's fairly short for her age. Kind of ignorant and stubborn. Sometimes believes she's invincible.

**District Three**

Male- Mason Mitchell: Age 16. Mason Mitchell- Mason has reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes. He's nice, funny, sweet, and a little flirty. He can be a little clumsy, and he tries too hard.

Female- Star Wolff: Age 16. Tall and very pale girl. She has shoulder-length dirty blond hair with darker highlights and misty blue eyes. Sharp-tongued, stubborn, and sarcastic. Doesn't follow orders very well and when she does she often tends to do it her way. Hates being told what to do. District 3. Good with bombs and explosives.

**District Four **

Male- Logan McKabe: Age 16. 5'8. Short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Lean, but still has muscles. Doesn't like to fight, but he will if he has to. Can be gentle but protective and fierce.

Female- Legacy Sparks: Age 17. 5'7 ½. Has long, thick, curly dark brown hair with gray-green eyes. Tan. Learns fast. Is sort of shy, but warms up quickly. Is likeable but can be dangerous.

**District Five **

Male- Cameron Reed: Age 13. Skinny male with short blond hair and green eyes. Cameron is sort of shy, and mostly keeps to himself. He's not very tough, but he's smart, and he tries hard.

Female- Harley Bryant: Age 16. Average-sized female. Her hair is brown, and it gets darker as it goes down. Her eyes are black. Harley is brave, bold, stubborn, and tom-boyish. She's clever and tricky, a little impatient. Harley mostly keeps to herself, and she's kind of secretive.

**District Six**

Male- James Valentine: Age 17. Brown hair with some natural lighter and darker highlights. Tall, lots of muscle, has shiny hazel eyes. Is driven beyond belief to win. Learns very fast. Likes Echo Dumont. Likes to dance.

Female- Echo Dumont: Age 17. Strawberry blonde. Tallish with hazel eyes. Doesn't like the other Districts. Likes James, but won't admit it. Good with medicine, likes to be spontaneous.

**District Seven**

Male- Ember Kayne: Age 16. Tall and muscled from carrying logs and cutting down trees. Is very good with axes… and aim. Mysterious, dark, and independent.

Female- Skye Weaver: Age 13. Muscled and very tanned girl. Carried logs and carved weapons in District 7. Is good with daggers. Somewhat reserved, but otherwise very strategic and outgoing.

**District Eight**

Male- Hunter Scarlett: Age 18. Muscular, tan boy with short black hair. His eyes are light blue. Hunter is usually in a bad mood. He doesn't really talk much. He's tough, somewhat arrogant, and extremely paranoid.

Female- Avery Diamond: Age 17. Brown hair with hazel eyes. Pretty face, obsessed with clothes. Ditzy and stubborn. Likes to prove herself.

**District Nine**

Male- Markus "Marx" Green: Age 14. 5'6, lightish brown skin, brown eyes with a little of green in them. Strong and smart. He does not care what others say for him to do he will do it.

Female- Jayce Ferguson: Age 18. Green eyes, long black hair. Is shy but witty and smart. Skilled with art. Doubts herself constantly.

**District Ten**

Male- Braden Wright: Age 14 Tanned, lean, has slight muscle. Sky blue eyes and buzz-cut light blonde hair. Heartbreaker. Smarter than he looks, but is extremely afraid of falling in love or getting attached to people. Smart, charismatic, brave and alone. Doesn't know who he truly is.

Female- Iris Cross: Age 14 Slender. Average height. Light tanned skin and deep green eyes. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair with a fringe that falls in her eyes. Quirky, adventurous, and modest. Has scars on her ankles and feet from running barefoot. Loyal and trustworthy. She gets lots of crushes, never admits it to anyone.

**District Eleven**

Male- Reese Halford: Age 12. He's tall, skinny, and isn't very muscular. He has short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is sarcastic, gets annoyed easily, but can be very friendly. He enjoys listening to music.

Female- Charlotte Blaize: Age 15. She is not very tall, and has long dark brown hair with bangs. Her eyes are bright green and her skin is light and pale. She is talkative and creative. She doesn't like to read very much and can get annoyed easily.

**District Twelve**

Male- Alex Fordess: Age 15. Muscular, slightly tanned male. He has dark blond hair and brown eyes. Alex is flirty, daring, arrogant, and a little full of himself. He brags a lot, and loves to rub things in others' faces. He can be a little vain sometimes, but he does have a nicer side. Good with fire and arrows. Hates Rain Adair.

Female- Rain Adair: Age 14. Medium-height, slightly pale girl. She has long, jet-black hair and bright, intense blue eyes. Stubborn, brave, loyal, smart, and independent. Hates Alex Fordess.


	2. Reaping Twelve  Through Seven

**JayD's Note: **

**I forgot to mention, I don't own the Hunger Games or anything familiar. Just the characters and this plotline.**

**And this can count for the whole story because I'm lazyyyy. :3**

**Here go the Reapings. I'm going to have one as a girl from the Capitol watching 1-6, and a girl from the Capitol watching 1-6. **

(POV: Capitol Boy)

It's time for the Games again! Last years' Games was boring. The tributes were plain, and so were the weapons. They were big sticks or something. I dunno. The Capitol Anthem plays on the flatscreen, along with the Capitol Seal. The announcer, Caesar Flickerman, who's been announcing for about 23 years, comments on how they're going to twist it up this year by going backwards from 12. Huh. I don't think they've don't that before.

I take a seat on the black leather couch and watch the TV screen. A big 12 appears on screen, then fades out to a dull-looking stretch of land. There's no grass, only coal settled in dirt and mud. Houses are run-down and falling apart. The only spot on the screen that looks decent is over the fence. There, I see fields of grass and trees and a deep blue pond. It takes up only a fourth of the screen, though, that field. The rest is bleak District 12. Scenes switch and a camera zooms into the town square.

Lots of people dressed in blacks and grays and creams gather in a rather ratty-looking space. Smoke constantly drifts by the cameras. Everyone onscreen seems like they're dead tired or starving, except for the District 12 Capitol chaperone, Ramona Trinket, who's hair is died a bright red and is wearing neon orange clothes. It hurts my eyes too look at her, it's like her suit is lighting up. Ugh. Some people in the Capitol overdo things way too much.

"Alright! Girls first!" Ramona chirps.

It's been a tradition that girls go first to be drawn for the games.

"Rain Adair! Come on up, Rain!" Ramona yells into the mic.

A medium-height girl, that looks about 14 with black hair and intelligent blue eyes that seem to stare into your mind, walks up. She seems confident but not arrogant. That's always good, I guess. The girl tosses up three fingers to her mouth, then turns it to the crowd, and about half throw it right back. The girl grins.

"Now for the boys," Ramona calls. Everyone in the poorest District in Panem quiets down again.

"Alex Fordess, please come up to the stage!"

A boy strides out of the 15 year old section, his head high. His skin is a bit darker than Rain's, and is hair is a darkish blonde color. Even on the TV, you can tell that he's vain. That type of tribute always gets killed in the first few days, unless they're actually good at something. His eyes are brown. That's kind of weird; my friends have told me that most people from District Twelve have gray eyes. Rain's eyes aren't gray either.

"And these are the tributes for the 52nd Hunger Games!"

A few scattered cheers and whistles rise from the crowd. It's the first year in about ten years that the District 12 tributes have actually had a slim chance to win. Well, besides the second Quarter Quell winner, Haymitch Abernathy.

The scene fades out, the screen black again. A bold white 11 pans in before disintegrating into a sea of green. Green grass, plants, trees. I see the mayor's building. That's green too. People shuffle into the square, seeming dismal but anticipated. There have only been one or two District Eleven winners. The people seem strangely skinny. Don't they harvest fruits and vegetables? And why do they look so scare- Ohhhh. Peacekeepers are surrounding the square, with guns and stuff. Maybe they don't want people stealing fruit? Oh well.

A short woman is waiting on a podium sitting on the temporary stage. I don't know her name. The most famous district chaperone is Ramona Trinket for her loud voice and forcefulness with manners.

"Hello District Eleven! I'm Ramay Cloud, the chaperone for your District. It's the 52nd Hunger Games! Let's see if we can get a winner!"

Her hand reaches to the middle of the girl's bowl, plucking out a name on a tiny slip of paper.

"Let's hear it for Charlotte Blaize!"

A small, pretty girl shuffles onstage. She looks really scared, but tries to hide it. Ramay Cloud hands her the mic.

"Um, hi," Charlotte squeaks.

A couple people start laughing, and a tiny smile forms on Charlotte's lips. Ramay takes the mic, and shoves her hand into the boy's bowl, picking another victim.

"Reese Halford! Come up to the stage!"

The boy, Reese, is only twelve or thirteen. No one cheers. Everyone knows he's going to die. Ramay looks sad for a moment, then plasters another fake smile on her face.

"The District Eleven 52nd Hunger Games Tributes! Charlotte Blaize and Reese Halford!"

District Eleven erupts into cheers and screams. I don't know why. It's obvious they're both going to die in the first two days. I get up and go to the kitchen, with marble floors and white cabinets. I'm happy I don't live in the Districts. I wouldn't want to go into those games. But it's entertaining to see which kid of twenty-four others has the mental and physical capabilities to win. Sometimes they win by smarts, other times skills. And maybe by chance, if they're forgotten by other tributes or get lucky by not being killed in a mutation attack.

I go back to the screen. Great. I missed the District Ten tributes. They don't look to impressive.

"….Iris Cross and Braden Wright!"

The scene switches to District Nine. It's already been half an hour. I guess the Capitol wants to speed things up. The camera zooms in a lot, all I can see is the crowd and stage, but not the rest of the District. Weird.

The Distric Nine escort seems nervous as she stares out at the crowd. I don't see anything wrong. She quickly picks a name from both genders bowls.

"Jayce Ferguson and Markus Green!"

The two climbed onto the stage, looking sort of dazed, like they couldn't believe they were going into the Games. The District escort handed the mic to Markus.

"Hey. I'm Markus Green, but call me Marx. I'm going to be winning the Hunger Games this year." He flipped his light brown hair and smirked, handing the microphone to Jayce.

Stubborn fool.

Jayce seemed sort of shy. Her black hair fell into her face, shielding a wondrous shade of green eyes.

"Well, I'll try my best to win," she took a breath and glanced at Marx. "But I know I'll last longer than him, at least." Her mouth curved into a snarl. It was obvious she didn't like arrogant people. I have to say, I agree with her.

The scene flashes an 8 and shows a green-ish place with lots of factories. A stout man is standing on the stage. He uses his fingertips to get a slip of paper.

"Avery Diamond…" He sticks his hand in the other bowl. "And Hunter Scarlett. Congratulations, you two are the District Eight Hunger Games tributes!"

Hunter Scarlett, this HUGE dude with scary-sized muscles and short black has this crazy look in his lightish blue, almost white eyes already. Uh-oh. The Games now have a crazy tribute. That never turns out well. Avery is tall and totally gorgeous, her eyes are a light hazel, and her dark brown hair falls down her back in waves. Wait… she has a mirror in her hand, and is…. Talking to it? What the heck? Talk about conceited. But the crowd cheers a ton anyways.

The screen fades out even faster, changing to District Seven, the lumber district. They've had a few wins, when their District's tributes got axes from the Cornucopia, or a sponsor. An iron axe was the most expensive gift I've seen so far. Ha. In the future, some District Four tribute is probably going to get some crazy-priced trident.

I check the clock. 10:47. Okay… this is the last District, then I'm off to bed.

A thick-muscled girl, Skye Weaver, is called to the stage. So is a small boy, his name Drake Kayne. Some other guy volunteers for him, having to be his brother, because Drake is the exact copy of the volunteer. The District escort hands the mic to Drake's older brother.

"What's your name?"

"Ember Kayne." He side-hugs his brother and is lead off the stage and onto the train to the Capitol.

And the other six districts.

And the Games.


	3. Reaping Six Through One

**JayD's Note: **

**I forgot to mention, I don't own the Hunger Games or anything familiar. Just the characters and this plotline.**

**Here go the Reapings for Districts 6-1.**

**WOOOOO FOR BACKWARDS NUMBERSSS.**

(POV: Capitol Girl)

I approach the two-story, elegant sky blue mansion that I call home. The three upstairs windows don't have any lights on. One of the three downstairs windows do, though. I type in the passcode to open the white door to the family room, which is filled with electronics like radios and game systems with a few broken phones scattered on the coffee table. I set myself down on one of my comfortable, lush couches and kick my feet up. Checking the time, I notice it's about 10:55. I can't believe I missed the first six District Reapings! Well, I guess it was for a good cause. I _had _to get that silver tattoo on my arm, it's so pretty! Some people here in the Capitol look so plain. It's lame. The Hunger Games are my favorite event of the year, everything else is boring. And usually, a couple of the guy tributes are really good-looking. It's too bad they die most of the time, really. Well, unless if they win. The TV's on, the silver edges are glowing a pale red from how long it's been on. I guess I could watch the last half of the Reapings; it's only 11:00. Not too late. My head turns from the clock to the screen. 6 flashes on the screen, and the camera zooms into the crowd and stage almost instantly. Some old dude with gray hair is sifting through both bowls. He pulls out two names.

"Echo Dumont and James Valentine! You are the District Six tributes this year!"

I watch the screen intently as a gorgeous guy, who must be James Valentine, stride to the stage in a swag-filled walk, flipping his light brown hair a bit. Oh yeah. I'm rooting for him to win, although almost everyone has an equal chance. The Games can be seriously crazy. I've seen a pack of three Careers get killed by some huge snake while they were going after a small District Three girl in the final four. After James gets onstage, a tall strawberry blonde girl follows him, and they give each other an intense stare. That's sort of weird. A microphone is shoved into James Valentine's hands.

"Uh, hey District Six! Root for us in the Games. Hope I come home. Bye, Aubrey." James finishes with a wave. The camera shifts to a little girl, about ten years old, waving back to James, her huge eyes the same hazel as his. My heart seems to break; that kid probably isn't going to see her brother again. James hands the microphone to Echo.

"Wish us luck, okay? And if anyone wins, I hope it's one of us!" Echo smiles and gives the microphone back to the District escort.

I tuck my chemical-filled, straight brown hair back behind my ears so the jagged black tattoos around my eyes. The black tattoo really stands out on my pale skin. I'm sure everyone in the Capitol is happy they don't have to participate in the Games. It must be horrible in that arena, with the blazing hot or super cold weather, killer mutations, lack of good food, and scarce water. Plus, there aren't any houses, or soft beds, or mansions. Ugh. I don't know how those tributes stand it, and frankly, I don't want to know either.

District Five flashes on the wall-sized TV screen. A stretch of space with lots of bright white buildings big silver tubes lined up to one side of the District. Blocks of cream-colored homes take up the rest of the land of Five. Oh, that's right, District Five is DNA Manipulations. I guess they test things… and people. Well, that doesn't put a pleasant image in my head. Once again, the scene flips to the stage, where Wynter Shinefield, the escort for Five, swipes the top of the girl's and guy's bowls.

"Harlequinn Bryant and Cameron Reed!"

Harlequinn is a dark-eyed, light brown-haired girl. Her hair gets darker as it goes down. I must admit, it looks pretty cool. I bet other people in the Capitol are going to change their hair to make it just like that. Except it wouldn't be brown, it would be neon pink or green or purple! Her t-shirt and skinny blue jeans are a total giveaway for her tomboyishness, though. The people who watch the Games always love a tomboy. They're just more cunning and clever than the other female tributes. Cameron on the other hand, is a smart-looking, rail-thin blonde guy who has bright green eyes glittering with an overwhelming determination. Wynter Shinefield waits for anyone to volunteer. Of course no one does. They know they'll be killed. I wouldn't volunteer, even if it was my own sister going into the Games. I'd probably wave goodbye and cheer when she got killed, like I did with all the other tributes that got have gotten killed in the years before.

Harlequinn grabs the microphone from Wynter. "Call me Harley, please. Thanks." Harley gives the camera a quick nod and small smile before backing up, holding the microphone to Cameron. He shakes his head.

Wynter smiles. "Alright District Five! Welcome the Fifty-second Hunger Games tributes!"

Five erupts like a volcano into a plume of shouts of encouragement, cheers, dancing, and some very high-pitched whistling. District Five sure does know how to party.

Four is next, the huge lake the District sits next to seems to be splashing violently against the levees. Then lightning flashes across the screen, and it becomes apparent there's a bad storm out there, possibly a chance for a tornado. I remember at least three years ago during the Games, there was a tornado in District Four that spun off the lake and into one of the populated areas, killing about twenty people. Three of those twenty people were related to that year's girl tribute. She found out when she got into the final eight and there was no interview from her family. The final eight when to the final seven almost right after that. But that was then and this is now. I notice Mags, the winner of the games quite a while ago, watching the crowd intently, maybe looking for the next District Four winner of the Hunger Games. The escort for Four snatches two names of the tops of the female and male bowls.

"Legacy Sparks and Joey McKabe!"

The screen flashes to a tan, curly haired brunette girl with flashing green and silver eyes, and a nervous-looking young boy with short brown curly hair.

The District Four escort looks up from the slips of paper. "Any volunt-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A tallish, pale guy runs up to the stage, breathing heavily. "Joey isn't going to die in those freaking Games."

But Joey looks kind of mad. "You only have two more years, Logan! Then you won't have to even have the chance of being a tribute."

Logan shakes his head and gives him a hard stare. "Joey, get off the stage."

The shorter boy gives the guy named Logan a furious glare before jumping off the stage and going back to the thirteen-year-old male area.

A microphone is shoved into Logan's face. "What's your name?"

"Logan McKabe," The brown-haired boy answers.

"Well," the District Four escort chirps, "Legacy Sparks and Logan McKabe, welcome to the Fifty-second Hunger Games!"

Neither Legacy nor Logan say anything, but share an almost undetectable glance as the scene fades to a 3, the electronics District. It looks amazing there, with buildings of glass and hovercars and holograms and lights being tested all around. Silver sparks float out of tall glass chimneys, but I think they're sparks from a blowtorch. People in Three like to invent new things, fix old things to make them better, and figure out new ways to destroy things. It's amazing how creative they have to be to make all of it, really.

People in District Three dressed in metallic silvers and bronzes, plain grays and shiny shades of black, and silky whites shifted around in the Square in Three. Most people's clothes look like the very same electronics they make. A short woman dressed in black was sticking her hands deep into the Reaping bowls. After several long minutes, she draws out two.

"Star Wolff and Mason Mitchell!"

Two teens come from the same pen, one a tall, pale, dirty-blonde girl with darker brown streaks and strangely misty blue eyes, and the other a cute reddish-brown haired boy with gray eyes. They both look stubborn. The boy trips over his own feet while the girl snaps at him with a sarcastic glare. Impressive. They probably have the most personality than any of the other District Three tributes in all the Games I've seen. The woman in the black dress hands Mason Mitchell the microphone.

"Well, D-Three, I hope we make it home! Bye everyone." He winks at the crowd, handing the mic to Star.

"The way for anyone to win is strategy. And I'm strategizing right now." Star nods as the crowd cheers.

She's not lying; The few times a District Three tribute has won, they got down to the top ten or less and found a way to take them all out at the same time. This guy, Beetee, set up an electronic trap all around one area of the Arena with a thin silver wire. The other tributes were fried in no time. District three disappears and is replaced by Two. The camera instantly zooms in on the stage and crowd, not wanting to show the military supplies that is all around District Two. A guy with hypno-glasses and a white suit was standing on the stage. He quickly drew out two names.

"Circa Vapon and Carlo Vapon!"

Twins? What? I've seen siblings and cousins go into the Games, but never twins. This will make for an interesting twist in the Games. Carlo and Circa both have dirty blonde hair, Circa's long and wavy while Carlo's looks short and straight. Their eyes are also the same, green with dark brown flecks and an extremely confident glint in them. Circa's eyes are a bit darker than Carlo's. Circa's smile and Carlo's smirk is the only difference I can notice besides Carlo's slight splash of freckles. Both are slender and tall but have muscles that are big enough to show they are Careers. Hypno-Glasses Man hands Carlo the microphone. Circa leans over and they announce the same line together.

"Don't doubt for a minute in that Arena that District Two is going to lose this year."

District Two always thinks they'll win… they do, about a fourth of the time. District One is another fourth, District Four the next, and then the rest of the Districts share one-fourth also. Here it goes… the last District's Reapings before the Games. District One, the source of luxury items for the Capitol.

Grass and trees and tall buildings and homes are spread all around District One. The Capitol resource building is in the middle, with skyscrapers surrounding it. Around the skyscrapers are smaller buildings. Around those are trees, and outside of the treeline there are hundreds of homes, mostly mansions, scattered around the land with lush grass everywhere. I'm almost jealous; it looks amazing there. The beautiful scene is cut off by the District One escort announcing the tributes.

"Raylee Fox and October Jones!"

A tan teenage girl, Raylee, walks up with nervousness and a quiet confidence glinting in her caramel eyes. October, the guy, is supertall and has chocolate-brown skin. His hair is curly and black. He and Raylee shake hands once they get on the stage. Neither of them say anything, but wave at the crowd politely as they head into the mayor's building. The screen dissolves to black.

The Reapings are over. The Capitol symbol appears on the screen as the Capitol Anthem plays out. I turn off the television and go upstairs, climbing into my bed. Before drifting into a deep sleep, I think one thing:

_This is going to be exciting._

**Alright! Finally done with the Reapings! Sorry for the 8-day lack of updates. I went to a BTR Concert. It rocked, by the way. XD **

**Review, please! I want to know what people think about the story so far. Thanks! :3**

**~JayD **


	4. Author's Note

**JayD's Note: **

**Hey everyone that does and does not read my story. I needing some help with the personalities and backstories of the Tributes since I suck at doing that. So, just list some characters and possible personalities. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! **

**~JayD **


End file.
